


I Was The Only Loved

by stellar (orphan_account)



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Disney RPF, Miley Cyrus (Musician)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Romance, Sad, low self image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They all abandoned you/One bruised and another screwed/But I was the only loved." [Miley Cyrus/Demi Lovato]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was The Only Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary line are from Hannah Leah by Rykarda Parasol ( http://youtu.be/fr-y7Czn3yI )

“I still love you,” Demi says. Her lips linger on Miley’s, not moving, a mere comforting pressure. Her weight rests on top of Miley as they sink into the mattress. Miley breathes slowly and then Demi’s head moves lower. She kisses the top of her breasts and the places Miley continues to hate, no matter how much she works out.

Demi leaves kisses on Miley’s hard hipbones and the skin below her belly button. For a minute and nothing more, Miley is content with those features. Demi’s head goes between her thighs, and Miley bites the back of her hand till the skin bleeds.

When Demi is done marking each spot, done making Miley dizzy, she comes back up and lies lazily against her. She asks for nothing. Miley feels whatever she has to give will be incompetent.

Their days have been spent like this, away from the heat and cameras, ever since Liam went out of the country to film for a movie. It’s been only mileyandemi, and the normal Miley has with her fiancé is vastly different from the one with Demi. With Demi, she is nothing, in the sense that she is free, no high expectations or demands are made of her. With Demi, she is not slowly hating everything and everyone, beginning with herself.

Miley pushes the bangs away from Demi’s face, and the girl grabs her wrist, kisses the vein showing, and smiles.

“I love you,” Miley gasps, and she kisses Demi roughly, because tomorrow Liam is coming back, and Miley will go back to being Miley: trying to figure out why her happiness and sadness feel the same.


End file.
